OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display devices are a new type of leading display technique. Both organic materials used during the preparation thereof and active metal materials used to form metal cathodes are sensitive to the water vapor and oxygen gas in air. OLED display device may be deteriorated by the reaction of the penetrated water and oxygen molecules with the organic materials and active metal materials, and consequently influencing the display quality of the OELD display apparatus. Therefore OLED display devices are required to be packaged.